The Burning Anger
by Lost in my Thoughts
Summary: A man enters the town of Silent Hill to find his son, only to gain a new reason to succeed.


(Warning: This contains a violent rape-like scene. I don'tknow if I can really call it rape, seeing as the moonster's intent isn't sexual. If you can't handle this as part of a story, don't read, turn back now. If you don't like violence, turn back now. But if you do, then continue reading.)  
  
The Burning Anger  
  
A foot step echoes out across the street. A hollow sound, bounding off and around in the mist. The boot that made the sound again crashes to the floor, just as loud as the first one. Although loud, the footsteps are light; only amplified by the sheer emptieness of the streets. The shine-free leather combat boots slide slowly across the concrete of the sidewalk, dragging a unwilling leg after it. The owner of the leg: A tall man, about six foot one inches, with salt and pepper colored shaggy-short hair, and a bit of a goatee, same colored. His clothing is all dark green, the outfit of some military special forces- He was just the oppisite. He had been exluced from the military after an 'incident' where he freaked out, some say crazy, when he found out that his son had went to their home town, Silent Hill.   
Now he stood on a street corner, looking either way as if it were habit. It wasn't to check for cars this time, it was to check for ^them^. Sort of like zombies, but less human in shape. He had been scared when he first saw them, but since he's downed a few.. They're nothing new.   
His boots began echoing out again as he started to walk out across the street, after something he had seen only seconds before. The way it moved, it seemed more human than these other thigns did. It moved slower, less agile. He stood in the doorway that the thing had disappeared into only seconds before. If it wasn't human, he was ready to kill it. His hand met the doorhandle, turning it. A painfully loud creak echoed as he pulled the shop door back. A quick check to either side to look for anything approaching, and he quickly ducked into the building.   
First thing he was greated with: A short female police officer, maybe a little over weight, but still pleasantly plump. Her soft looking pale white skin framed perfectly against cascading locks of firey red to her shoulders. In her small, frail hands is a twelve gauge shotgun, pointed directly for the man's head..   
"Stop! What's your name? Who are you?" A smile crept upon his lips, a look of bewilderment on hers. He chuckled only slightly, before answering her.  
"My name's Mika Kasch. I'm looking for my son." The woman's gaze stayed with him a moment longer, before she lowered her shotgun.  
"Who's your sun?" Her eyes met his, only for his to advert to the ground.  
"Same name, only younger. Late teens." They stood in silence. Eerie silence, which had to be broken.  
"I don't think you'll find him here. Everything in this town is.." her voice trailed off into nowhere, as his blue oculars searched her over. Mika turned slowly, partialy to show trust to her, partialy to gaze into the mirror behind him. He had only been here a few hours, and he already appeared older than he was in the mirror.   
What he heard next was almost inaudible at first, only to grow. A harsh rumbling nearbye, slowly growing louder, more caustic. His eyes, followed by his head, glanced back over his shoulder in time to catch something large, monstrous to appear crash forth from the wall. The creatures upper-half appeared human enough, only it was warped; mangled, gory. Half of it's head was missing, looked to have been ripped off, or perhaps smashed off. Although it looked livley enough, thrashing up from the hole it had made, the head of this 'thing' was dead- for sure. Its half a jaw hung slack, what was left of it's tongue hanging out of the side of it's mouth. Two steel pikes stuck through it's neck, forcing its head to remain erect, as if still living. At the base of it's ribcage, it met what looked as a snake's body, as thick around as a tree trunk. It appeared that this was only a tentacle of a much larger creature.   
It rose up behind the police woman, it's arms outstretched as if to take her into an embrace of death. Not even having the chance to turn around, it took her into it's arms, wrapped around her chest in a tight death-grip. Her shotgun fell to the ground as her legs kicked and thrased about, her voice screaming out painfully loud,  
"Mika! Help me!" He stood only speechless, watching this thing hold her. Mika's eyes opened wide in terror as a small port, a slit, in the base of the things rib cage opened up. From it, snaked a tentacle, nearly three inches in diamater, a sickly off-white color. Quickly wrapping around the police woman's legs, it yanked and pulled at her blue pants, until they tore from her body, falling to the floor like a child's discarded play thing. Mika's horrified expression did not change, only affixed to what happened infront of him. The woman's eyes lit like fire with fury, anger, and terror. The off-white tentacle snaked between her bare legs, resting only outside her under clothing. She again shouted out, again for Mika. The woman's dignity disappeared, as the tip of the tentacle disappeared into her womanly crevice, moving atleast a foot inside before stopping, and starting to pulsate. Her screams became increasingly more frantic, until Mika finally snapped from his haze. He rushed forward in a roll, grabbing the fallen shotgun. Standing again, right beside the thrashing woman, he placed the shotgun carefully against the neck of the beast, pulling the trigger as the woman echoed out another plea for help. With now only half of a head, the beast withdrew it's tentacle, and quickly slithered into the hole it had made in the wall. Let loose from it's grasp, the young woman fell to the ground, where she huddled into a small ball, as if a late attempt to protect herself. From between her legs oozed a thick dark red liquid- her blood, and a watery light blue material- something from the beast. Gazed over eyes searched the room for Mika..  
"Mika.. where.. are. .you..?" He took the step to her side, kneeling.   
"I'm here... You're going to be ok.." In the strangest way, a smile flowed onto her lips, as she looked him dea din the eyes,  
"Mika.. Take my gun.. My hand gun.. and my shotgun.. use my hangun.. on me.. put me down, Mika.." Sadness crossed his visage, as he regreatedly did so, taking her hand gun from her torn and discarded pants, putting the barrel against her head.   
"Mika.. Just remember my name.. please.. Sasha Nore.." She sobbed silently, as the trigger on her own weapon took her life.  
  
Mika stepped out of the small shop, a pistol holstered on his side, and a shotgun slung around his shoulder be a leather strap. Human blood, monster blood, and grime plastered his dark clothing, showing his struggles thus far..  
  
"You're all going to die.." He started off, northward on the street, for an unknown destination.  
  
((Please drop me some reviews, so I can tell if I should continue, or if it isn't good enough to be continued. Lemme know.)) 


End file.
